Mining Trip
Mining Trips! (plus please, when putting in custom textures, also add in the mechanics.) Gameplay The player will Find a Yellow Double Door Wall (Like In The Camping Trip) But Baldi will be dressed in a mining hat and say "Lets Go Mining!". when the Player Goes Into The Bus, They will appear in a mine and Baldi Will Tell them to Pick up A Item Called The Pickaxe. When They Do, The Player will Lose The Item Bar And a Brown Bar Will appear On The Bottom Of the Screen. Baldi Will Then Make The Player Traverse The Mine Collecting Diamonds. everytime they dig up a diamond, the brown bar at the bottom will depleat. when it is empty baldi will attack the player. to fix it, the player must go back to the mine start and ask digtime to fix it for them. when it is done, the bar will be at max. When you and Baldi get to the mine, he talks to the Player, but with all words with an echo effect. Baldi's mechanics. When your pickaxe breaks, he will vanish anda a slaping sound will start to play very fast. then his camping slap sprite will appear at a very fast speed. he will catch you and kill you. Arts and Crafters Mechanics. In the mine, if you go far enough, you'll find some of the "No Signs" from the camping trip. If you pass them, you'll see some rubies. Touching them makes Arts and Crafters charge at the player like in the camping field trip. Once he gets you, he'll not only teleport you to your starting position, but he'll even depleat the brown bar 50%! Zerran's Mechanics. You might sometimes see him mining some diamonds. If you do, leave him alone, or after he tells you 4 times to leave him alone, he'll bring Baldi, similar to the camping field trip! Cloudy Copter's Mechanics. He sometimes blows out some of the ores in your backpack (or whatever you use to carry the ores) when the player has a lot of them. If the player looks back while he is, he will play his "PAH" sound and run away. (If the player uses hacks to exit the mine, Cloudy Copter can be seen outside. Plus his "PAH" sound plays for as long as the player is near him.) Lancer's Mechanics. He will show the player that he possesses some ores and will then drive around looking for m'ore' ores. (Geddit? m-ORE? ore? no?) he will just help the player locate ores. he will (After a Bit) Fall into a Large Hole In the Mine's Ground and get Trapped. Rainstone In a random location in the mine, there will be a single block of "Rainstone" (Made by fanongamer.). Ranistone takes slightly longer to mine, but is worth 70 diamonds. Baldi Sounds It's A Bully Sounds Digtime Sounds Textures BalTalk.gif|Baldi Talking and Raising and lowering his arm. Webp.net-gifmaker (2).gif|Baldi Talking RockSmooth0076_1_download600.jpg|The Stone Texture Ore.jpg|The Ore For Diamonds Pickaxe.png|The Pickaxe's Sprite (Item) Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|The Pickaxe Digging Mining Zerran.png|Zerran's Mining Texture. lololololololol.png|The Ruby. Mineshaftone.png|The First Mineshaft, where Baldi Gifts the Player with a Pickaxe. Best Boi Miner.png|Lancers Mining Texture OreAlt.png|A 99 ore (Gives you twice as many Diamonds) (Made by zerra1010zerra) RainStone.jpg|Rainstone Category:Game Mechanics Category:Games Category:Field Trips